The Autobot Crossfusion Members Alliance
"Until that day, till all are one" — The Autobot motto The ACMA is a resistance group led by Lan Hikari and Ultra Magnus to stop The Decepticon Smithy League Alliance. Major Autobots *Ultra Magnus - 2nd in command of the Autobots and Cybertronian leader of the ACMA *Blaster - Autobot Communications officer who likes to listen to rap and Earth music on his spare time. He also has a bad habit to swear when he is sorta displeased likes say the B.S. word he has a girlfriend back at home named Remix. *Cliffjumper - One of the Autobot commando units *Skids and Mudflap - Twin Autobots and elite special forces units. The 2 can't stop bickering with each other because Skids claims he is more mature while his brother Mudflap is childish and hyperactive. They became Autobots after their energon harvesting plant on Cybertron was taken over by some Decepticon thugs. Their idol and old friend is Bumblebee, the twin brother of Cliffjumper who lives on Earth in the Transformers dimension. Earthling Allies *Lan Hikari - The Earthly leader of the ACMA and a kind young man at the age of 15. He has the power to use crossfusion to become crossfusion Megaman. Lan Hikari recently had some odd dreams about a giant blue robot talking to him and horrible nightmares about a evil robot who calls himself "The Fallen" who claims he will have revenge. *Mario - Comander and one of Lan's best friends Lan has fought many battles alongside with this warrior. *Sonic - Comander *Link - Comander *Ash Ketchum - Pokémon and Dinobot Squadon leader *Geo Stelar - Sattella Police Squadron leader *Tails - Scientist, Chief Mechanic and Earth communications officer *Sasuke - The last surviving member of an old clan, he wishes to achieve power but it causes him to struggle between right and wrong. He does not wish to be evil - he is totally against it. He has mutual feelings for Sakura but he fears that if he ever told her his feelings to her, that his enemies will go after her and he will be seen as a weakling. Later on in the Megabound series Thel 'Vadam tells Sasuke that love is a sign of strength and according to Sangheili culture can never be destroyed even with weapons of mass destruction. At the end of the Series a glimpse of the future shows Sasuke and Sakura are married and have 2 twin children who are friends of Naruto (who is a Hokage as he dreamed) and Hinata's son. *There are also more but hard to list. Autobot Cassettes *Eject - A loud mouthed Autobot *Rewind - Eject's brother, he acts like a gentleman *Rossana (Real Name unknown) - Rewind and Eject's sister, she is spunky *SteelJaw - An Autobot lion who has special chemical tracking chips in his nose so he can track down scents over 800 miles away. *Ramhorn - An Autobot rinno, he is stubborn and bad tempered but he has raw power. *Grandslam - A talking tank and an elderly Autobot veteran also he was a news reporter on Cybertron along with his apprentice Raindance *Raindance - A talking jet Autobot who loves to show off. He is also Grandslam's apprentice. *Slamdance - The combined form of Grandslam and Raindance Triple Changers *Broadside - An Autobot navy seal and pilot *Springer - A young autobot who has a crush on Arcee *Sandstorm - A young reckless autobot *Metroplex - Autobot City and Autobot and a ship called The Blue Typhoon Combiners *Technobots - Futuristic Autobots who can combine into Computron *Protectbots - Autobots who can transform into rescue vehicles. They combine to form Defensor. Young and Teenaged Autobots *Wheelie - A young tiny blue Autobot who used to serve the Decepticons out of fear of them. He looks cute and small, though he can disguise himself as a creepy-looking black and red and sharp jawed Decepticon called Road-Kill. *Hot Shot - A teenaged Autobot at the age of 16. He has a crush on a female Autobot about his age named Override. *Override - A Female teenaged Autobot about Hot Shot's age. She has a crush on Hot Shot. Military Commandos *Landmine - An Autobot with a dark past he is a good friend of the G.U.N. Leader who had him secretly working with him without Rouge, Shadow or E-123 Omega knowing or anyone else. Landmine arrived on Earth in 1982 which was the same time the G.U.N. leader was promoted to the leader he is today. Landmine also has an old friend back on the Earth in the Transformers dimension named Ironhide. *Nightvision - He is a giant Autobot who transforms into Meta Knight's battle ship The Halberd. *Kup - An eldery veteran Autobot with thousands of stories to tell. *Hound - An Autobot that turns into an army jeep. He finds Lan Hikari a bit of a wreckless kid who needs to learn self-control when in combat Lan of course oversees Kup's advice. Kup quoted: "The kid is too hasty I'll straighten him out one way or another!" Guards *Camshaft - An autobot with one round camera like optic (eye) he is the guardian (and friend) of Princess Pride and Raika. Camshaft loves to explore new planets which gets him into trouble. His most favorite place on Earth is creamland, Pride's home; he finds it "so bright and lively". He is also Princess Pride's private car. *Wreck-Garr - Commander of the Junkions, a tribe of Autobots; he protects Naruto. He learned English through using an old Earth sattlite to watch Earth television so he speaks like a TV which on Cybetron is known as "Junkionian". His speech is hard to understand by anyone except other Junkions. He is ready to take out any Decepticons or as he would say "Can eliminate even the most toughest stains!" The Multiversal Declaration of Sentient Rights A declaration of sentient rights was written by the leaders of every planet in the fused universes after "The Battle for Metroplex". Here is the set of rights written. *1: Freedom and Equality is the right of ALL sentient beings and all must treat one another with brotherhood; There will be no bigoted judgement of other sentinent beings despite their color, gender, appearance, culture, religon, opinion, history, planet of origin or origin of race. Violation of these rights in acts of violence genocides, unjust laws, terrorism will not be tolorated and those who defy these rights will be punished. *2: All sentient beings may work for money and own a home and raise a family and marry. *3: All sentient beings may enjoy life. *4: If there is war, there will be no involvement in other races that do not wish to take part of it. *Outsiders of the multiverse are welcome our universes interactions with outside universe is acceptable. Trivia *In the popular TV show Transformers Animated a young Autobot named Clocker in a rant of furious anger told Sentinal Prime about the The InterUniversal Declaration of Sentient Rights and tell him how did now follow those rights and also said that he's a horrible Magnus and acts a spoiled know-it-all child. He tells Fazone that he is tired of him having problems with Cybertronians being on Earth, telling him that it's not fair to say his race is evil because they are machines. Then still enraged tells Fazone and Sentinal and the entire city of Manhattan that he believes the war between Autobots and Decepticons has reduced them to discriminating animals. After that he takes his human friend - a boy named Tony - and flies away to Dinobot Island claiming that he is done with both Autobots and Decepticons and quits the entire war, leaving the Fazone and Sentinal looking down in shame. Category:Groups